For the past two years this laboratory has been involved in extensive studies of herpes virus infections in AIDS patients. We have now developed techniques in this laboratory to expand our effort to assess AIDS patient specimens for conventional and fastidious adenoviruses as well as human papovaviruses. In addition, we will expand our preliminary efforts using established monocyte B cell and T cell lines to search for new AIDS-associated agents.